Horrors
Horrors (ホラー, Horā) are fictional monsters in the Tokusatsu series GARO, creatures that Makai Knights face. Messiah "The Ultimate Horror" Messiah (メシア, Meshia) is the originator of all Horrors and existed since the beginning of the conflict between Makai Knight and Horror. Messiah is the most unusual Horror because she's the only Horror that appears almost perfectly human in form, resembling a giant half-naked woman with unique jewelry and tattoos around her head and shoulders. Her back contains a Taoist round disc. Though Messiah longed to enter the human realm, but despite all her powers she couldn't cross through without a large source of energy. Somehow she led the Makai world to assume that absorbing Horrors will make them stronger, knowing there would be a person(s) desiring power badly enough to find her to become all powerful. Barago at first thought Messiah would be his final Horror to absorb, but ironically, she absorbed him using Kaoru's body as a gate medium upon being awakened. Her plans to reach the human world were foiled by Kouga, who entered the demonic world and defeated her with spiritual help from Kaoru while Messiah was overconfident with her powers, strucking his sword into her head and releasing KIBA in the process as Messiah is forced back into her dorminant state. Her powers include ultra-human strength, high combat capabilities (while possessing Kaoru), magical shielding, magical energy attacks, able to summon Horrors by merely touching the ground she walks upon, and flight. The full range of her powers were never revealed, suggesting she has a larger range of combat capabilities. Messiah is portrayed by Sho Nishino (西野 翔, Nishino Shō). Yin-Self Horrors The most common form of Horrors, appearing a black skeletal monsters with angel wings, Yin-Self Horrors originate from the demon world and are attracted to the human world by the darkness inside the human heart. There travel to Earth is made possible by a Yin Gate, an random object that has been filled with darkness over the years that activates when a human with inner darkness comes in contact with it. From there, the emerging Horror usually merges into that human's body and consumes the host's soul while uses the body as its own while "evolving" into a form reflecting the Gate it emerged from. In some cases, if there is a common, the Horror and its host can enter a symbiotic relationship where the Horror can fulfill its host's darkest desire. Despite being spare, the possessed human is technically dead the moment Horrors enter them and die once their possessors are killed off. But there are cases when Horrors end up residing in animals that happen to be nearby instead and use the human as a minion to do their dirty work and those that enter the very objects they emerged from and control any human holding them. There are telltale signs of a human converted into a Horror's host, the first being a Madou Lighter used to reveal the host's pale green eyes. Another, as revealed in Yami o Terasu Mono are bifurcated jaws that open up when a Horror, while in human form, is about to feed or screams in pain. Despite the jaws, some Horrors have different feeding methods that reflect their abilities and unique forms. Despite this, Horrors are never truly killed as their essence is sealed within a Makai Sword until it removed is bound into a dagger that is trusted to the Knight's Watchdog to be sent into the Demon World where the Horror is eventually reborn with the cycle of its entry into the human world repeating itself. Known Yin-Self Horrors * Angrey * Ishtarb * Morax * Pazuzu * Lunarken * Utokku * Moloch * Humpty * Asmodai * Dantarian * Noul (ノウル, Nōru, 12): A Horror that appeared during Taiga's time as GARO. Possessing the body of an old toymaker (おもちゃおじさん, Omocha Ojisan), he befriended Kouga whom he used as a shield to protect himself from Taiga, but Taiga mortally wounded the host so that the Horror ripped itself out, resembling a reddish version of its original form, in an attempt to kill Taiga. It was from that ordeal that Kouga understood the treacherous nature of a Horror. An old toymaker is portrayed by Zenjiro (ぜんじろう, Zenjirō). * Vuel (ヴエル, Vueru?, 13): A Horror that possessed a vehicle. * Gargoyle * Haru * 12-piece Fusion Giant Horror * Bonafaltz *'Eruzu' *'Baul' Makai Flash Knight *'Cigarein' *'Luzagin' *'Melgis' (メルギス Merugisu?): A Horror that is terrorizing the road by murdering those who travel through a tunnel. He is destroyed by Reo with the Gōryū Colt. *'Genojika' *'Death Hole' *'Erinnerung' *'Rebecca' (レベッカ Rebekka): A Horror that possesses the body of a security guard before being slain by Zero. *'Kagemitsu' *'Agturus' *'Zuformer' *'Yashaul' *'Raizon' *'Sedinbale' Yami o Terasu Mono *'Bride' *'Palkeira' *'Danda' *'Yuya' *'Miho Toyama' *'Boara' *'Maki' Legendary Horrors Legules Legules (レギュレイス, Regyureisu) is a Horror that has existed over 1,000 years. They have no recorded history and his movements have no records among the Makai community. 1,000 years ago in the time of the Midnight Sun, Legules successfully crossed through the barrier and revived his followers, the Legules Family. Many Makai Knights and Makai Priests died that day in order to suppress the Horrors that Legules unleashed on humanity. To make sure that the catastrophe will never happen again in the future, the Makai created the Phosphorus Arrow to destroy the barrier and seal away Legules. In the past 1,000 years, he managed to find a gateway to return to the human realm by assimilating a dead body to make it his. Legules is not the usual variety of Horror, he is seemingly demi-human and possessing elementals similar to Oni or Yokai. He quickly began building forces of his own by converting Horrors and a human into "his family". He then attacked Kantai in the middle of night to find the Phosphorus Arrow so that he can complete his task of reviving his family. He tried to convert everyone including the Madougu of each Makai Knight to join his forces. Goruba somehow got possessed and controlled his bracelet body. When the night raid failed, he transferred himself onto Goruba during the day and came when people least suspected anything wrong. Legules took the arrow and Rin with him. The arrow needs to draw blood in order to succeed his plans for darkness and he therefore kidnaps Rin for that purpose. Legules capabilities include and not limited to bodily assimilation, dark magic, immune to regular physical attacks, human energy absorption, body transference, martial arts, ultra human strength, ultra healing, body parts that can move without attachment, and biological transfiguration. Once the eclipse began, Legules transformed himself into his true form, a giant metallic-skeleton Horror. In this form he was able to transform into a bladed metal wasp. Legules was defeated when GARO threw the Phosphorus Arrow into him and destroying the barrier at the same time. With Legules destroyed, the demon family vanished. Legules is portrayed by Mizuho Yoshida (吉田 瑞穂, Yoshida Mizuho?) and is voiced by Hirose Masashi (広瀬 正志, Hirose Masashi). Aomushi When Legules possessed a dead body to walk among the human realm, Aomushi (アオムシ, Aomushi) was the man who tried to bury the dead body and he was offered a chance to live by becoming a servant to him. Legules fired demonic energies from his eyes to the man's eyes and was transformed into a member of the Legules Family. Though not possessed, Aomushi counts as a Horror because he serves as an extension of Legules like those he converts. His capabilities are cloaking and being acrobatic. He eventually suffered a severe injury in combat from Tsubasa and Legules finished him off as he has no use for him, reverting Aomushi to his original form. Aomushi is portrayed by Namihei Koshige (こしげ なみへい, Koshige Namihei) and is voiced by Keiichiro Satomi (里見 圭一郎, Satomi Keiichirō). Karakuri Karakuri (カラクリ, Karakuri) are Horrors that has been changed by Legules. Legules carries with him demonic masks and transforms live Horrors into his Legules family foot soldiers. Just like regular horrors, they are able to enter humans and take control of them. However they seem to be unable to blend in naturally as the regular horrors can behave like a normal person. Their movements are very mechanical and move almost like karakuri puppets. They have high regenerative capabilities, have bladed weapons as arms and seem to have a ninja-like combat method. Their combat potential and strength is not above a regular Horror, but Horrors act independently as these horrors serve a master. They don't speak, they merely make sounds and shift their eye sockets up and down as they react to their environment. Their body parts are known to function on their own even though if decapitated. They were all destroyed as the result of Legules' death. Gyanon Gyanon (戯阿音（ギャノン)?) is one of strongest Horrors in existence, labeled as Messiah's Fang (メシアの牙 Meshia no Kiba?) and the Ancient Red Demon Beast (太古の赤き魔獣 Taiko no Akaki Majū?). Having seemingly died, the Makai Senate sent a group of three Makai Knights and one Makai Guide to retrieve the monster's corpse from Amber Rock Valley. However, Barago also sought the Horror and Gyanon was no where to be found by either party. It is revealed in Makai Senki, that Sigma Fudō had stolen Gyanon as he intends to utilize the Horror in powering up his Magōryū Idea while reviving the fiend with large numbers of human sacrifices. To achieve this goal, Sigma obtains the pelt of a Spirit Beast to ensure the revived Gyanon is under his complete control while infusing Kouga's body and soul into the Horror to complete his resurrection. Though Kouga is freed, Gyanon awakens after Idea's creation in response to Sigma's darkness, devouring him and assimilating the ultimate Gōryū while assuming his androgynous human-like form. While telling Garo that his resurrection was unplanned, Gyanon intends to take advantage to bring all Horrors into the human world. However, Idea is destroyed with the Makai Knights and Madou Priests joining forces with Gyanon reduced to a head as Garo destroys the bodiless Horror. Gyanon is portrayed by Peter (ピーター Pītā?). Apostle Horrors The Apostle Horrors (使徒ホラー Shito Horā are seven powerful Horrors who are near equal to Messiah. Karma Demon Mirror Horror Karma (魔鏡ホラー カルマ Makyō Horā Karuma?) is one of the Apostle Horrors who lives in a mirror rather than human hosts, though she can turn a human into a Horror familiar if their darkness is great enough. She consumes human souls by showing illusions of their greatest desires, drawing them into her mirror realm and turning their bodies into piles of broken mirror shards to ingest with their souls trapped in the mirror world. Among her victims are untold numbers of Makai Knights who came to slain her, only to be defeated and devoured. Karma is able to jump from mirror to mirror if the one she is currently housed in is destroyed. The sorrows and hatreds of people consumed by her are used for her as childlike Warashi (ワラシ?) and the shadowy Mercenaries of the Demon Mirror (魔鏡の傭兵 Makyō no yōhei?). Eventually, forced to fight Garo, Karma assumes a giant mirror-shard themed harpy form while trying to convince Garo to swear loyalty to her in return for immortality. However, empowered by the fallen Makai Knights' souls within the realm, Garo destroys Karma. Karma is portrayed by Saori Hara (原 紗央莉 Hara Saori?) and is voiced by Mika Hijii (肘井 美佳 Hijii Mika?). Babel Demon Tower Horror Babel (魔塔ホラー ベビル Matō Horā Bābiru?) is one of the Apostle Horrors, a gigantic bull-like beast with a large headpiece resembling a guillotine with a blindfolded, naked human female form mounted on its front. The blade of the headpiece, tethered by the chains running through the Horror's body, can be launched. Unlike other Horrors, Babel is a cannibal and feeds on its own kind, posing as an infant in a carriage before being found out and destroyed by Garo. Kurusu Kurusu (クルス?) is a Horror under Karma. Originally an elderly painter named Kenichi Kurusu (来栖 謙一 Kurusu Ken'ichi?), Kurusu was driven mad by the death of his lover, Shion. He eventually snaps and kills a girl he was using as a model for a painting, trying to emulate Shion onto her. Karma, hearing his anguish, transforms him into a Horror, restoring his youth, and revives the said girl's corpse in Shion's image. In his human form, Kurusu fights with a large sword, holding it in a reverse grip. His Horror form is a large, skeletal creature composed half of bone and half of a fleshy substance. Finding Shion dead, Kurusu goes after the Kouga and Rekka while refusing to accept his love for the girl is a lie before being destroyed by Garo. Kurusu is portrayed by Shinji Kasahara (笠原 紳司 Kasahara Shinji?), his original form portrayed by Akira Nakao (中尾 彬 Nakao Akira?). Shion Shion (シオン?) is a Horror under Karma. In reality, she is a Horror created from the corpse of a girl Kurusu murdered prior to his transformation and altered to resemble the real Shion who died long ago. Her Horror form is not monstrous like most, only possessing a single white wing and an angelic outfit. She is killed by Rekka, her body lasting long enough for Kurusu to find before it dissolves into feathers. Shion is portrayed by Hiromi Eguchi (江口 ヒロミ Eguchi Hiromi?). Kiba These are the Horrors that appeared in Kiba Gaiden. Garius and Blade Garius (ガリウス Gariusu?) and Blade (ブレイド Bureido?) are two Horrors that were among the many that were absorbed by Kiba. While Garius is a serpentine flyer, Blade is a giant mantis-like monster. Kokuryū Kokuryū (哭竜?) is a dragon-like Horror that exists within the mind of Barago in Kiba Gaiden and exists in a space produced by Sigma Fudō in Makai Senki Madō Horrors "Madō Horrors" (魔導ホラー Madō Horā?, "Heretic Horrors") are an unique form of Horror first created by Zedom by infusing human bodies with Horror Seeds, bound to serve the one who sires them. As a result, unlike regular Horrors, Madō Horrors are born directly within the bodies of humans and are thus an aspect of the human they are born into. As a result, having red pupils, the humans that become Madō Horrors are able to adapt more easily than Inga Horrors with the need to feed a secondary priority. This also enables them to hide from the usual means of Horror detection, Makai Knights and Makai Priests are forced to use investigative deduction to hunt Madō Horrors before developing a specific device that exposes a Madō Horror's identity. Unlike most Inga Horrors that devour human bodies, Madō Horrors rip the soul of a human and devour it with the body turning to dust. In a fight, Madō Horrors can create weapons from parts of their bodies and are stronger than Inga Horrors. During the events of Yami o Terasu Mono, Tousei obtained the plant created from the remaining Zedom Seeds and uses them to sire Madō Horrors to aid him in controlling Vol City from the shadows. For unknown reasons, Garo is the only knight capable of slaying Madō Horrors, with an adverse effect from inflicting damage on Madō Horrors and killing them causing the Garo armor to regain its golden appearance while rendered unwearable for the moment. *Masahiko Washizu (鷲頭 正彦 Washizu Masahiko?, 2): The manager of Kaneshiro Real Estate, tending to only his Horror powers whenever dealing with someone proving to be a hassle. Though killed by Ryuga, a scale from Washizu's body ends up in the possession of a youth named Shin who used it as a guitar pick before Ryuga destroys it. Washizu is portrayed by Junichi Haruta (春田 純一 Haruta Jun'ichi?). *Hideyuki Shiranami (白波 秀行 Shiranami Hideyuki?, 7): The manager of Vol City's Immigration Bureau who desires to make others happy, bringing people accepted by the city to a manor in Vol City's Dream Garden Hills community where they are devoured by the Horrors residing there. Shiranami almost fed the Suzuki family to his familiars before the Makai Knights intervening with Ryuga and Takeru slaying the Horror. Shiranami is portrayed by Kenji Mizuhashi (水橋 研二 Mizuhashi Kenji?). *Tsumazaki (妻崎?, 13): The manager of Kaneshiro Foods' factory who has a warped work mentality, Tsumazaki is charge of a method by his kin where human souls can be stored within capsules to be ingested later. Wounded by Aguri, Tsumazaki is slain by Garo. Tsumazaki is portrayed by Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki?). *Councilor (議員 Giin?, 13): A Vol City councilor, the first of the Madō Horrors to be hunted down. Though Aguri's arrows had no effect on him, the Councilor is decapitated by Garo before finally destroyed. The councilor is portrayed by Yoshinori Okamoto (岡本 美登 Okamoto Yoshinori?). *Doctor (医者 Isha?, 13): A doctor of Vol City's central hospital, he is slain by Garo when he felt into a trap that he, Rian, and Takeru set up. The doctor is portrayed by Yujiro Komura (小村 裕次郎 Komura Yūjirō?). *Hyena (ハイエナ Haiena?, 14): Originally known as Kaga Kaneshiro, he worked as a psychologist in the east district before being turned into a Madō Horror by his brother Tousei. Forced to flee to the graveyard after being stripped of his ability to speak, Kaga came to be known as the deranged grave keeper Hyena due to being forced to feed on remnant human souls to survive. Hyena also becomes one of Vol City's urban legends as those who see him were said to fall ill in three days and die three days later. When Ryuga and Rian find him, the latter restoring his voice, Hyena acts as a pervert to get Ryuga alone while lying of wanting to be human again. From there, revealing Zedom while hiding his true identity and that of his brother as the Madō Horrors' leader, Hyena sends Aguri and Takeru on a suicide mission while managing to restrain Ryuga. However, tricking Hyena at the last second, Ryuga dons the Garo armor and destroys the Madō Horror. Hyena is portrayed by Dankan (ダンカン?).